general_hospital_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Buchanan
'Nora Hanen-Buchanan '''is a fictional character from the former ABC soap opera, ''One Life to Live, from 1992 until the shows official ending in 2013. The character was then brought over in 2017 to the current ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Hillary B. Smith has portrayed Nora since the character's debut. She was one of the few OLTL characters that did not switch over to GH in the 2012 television ending, but rather continued in Prospect Park's reincarnation of both OLTL and ''All My Children ''online. Due to the Prospect Park lawsuit against ABC, all OLTL and AMC characters on GH were forced to leave the storylines, leaving multiple loose ends. However, in 2016 when the lawsuit ended, GH now has the chance to reincarnate the shows inside of GH, which is presumably what they are doing with Nora Buchanan. Biography When Nora debuted in 1992, she quickly made a connection with fans for her backstory (She was a Jewish attorney divorced from Hank Gannon, an African-American attorney, with whom she had a biracial daughter, Rachel). She has an older sister, Susannah Hanen (Maureen Anderman) a psychiatrist who helped Viki intregate her varied personas. Nora's popularity continued to grow as she played a key role in some of the show's most popular storylines in the 1990s, most notably the Marty Saybrooke gang rape trial in 1993. The character is also known for her supercouple romance with Bo Buchanan, culminating in their popular 1995 rock 'n' roll-themed wedding. After Bo is devastated when his son Drew, a police officer, is killed in the line of duty, Nora hopes to conceive a child to give Bo a reason to live; out of desperation she turns to former flame Sam Rappaport. The pregnancy pulls Bo back onto his feet, but he and Nora later divorce when Bo learns that Nora's son had been fathered by Sam. Sam dies in 2003, leaving a letter behind stating that Bo is Matthew's biological father. Nora soon begins to see District Attorney Daniel Colson. Despite frequent crisis' with Bo, Nora is able to continue her relationship with Daniel, who soon proposes. After their wedding, Nora begins suspecting that Daniel is having an affair. As Daniel is to become Lieutenant Governor of Pennsylvania, Daniel is arrested for the murders of Paul Cramer and Jennifer Rappaport. Nora learns of Daniel's homosexual affair with Mark Solomon, and Daniel is soon sent to prison. Nora suffers a stroke, and becomes comatose for months. After waking from her coma, Nora begins to put her life back on track, until more tragedy occurs. Nora's house catches fire, and realizes that she is another victim of racist arsonist, Tate Harmon. After having difficulty with her insurance, former father-in-law Asa invites Nora and Matthew to move in indefinitely. After Asa's death, he leaves the mansion to Nora in his will. During their time in Texas for the will reading, Nora and Clint Buchanan begin a relationship, which soon blossoms into love. Subsequently, Dallas Jones, Clint's ex-girlfriend from London years earlier, re-enters the picture intent on rekindling their romantic relationship. Nora later tricks Dorian Lord into giving Buchanan Enterprises back to the Buchanan family. In 2017, Nora somehow will make her way to Port Charles. Sources Nora Hanen. One Life to Live Wiki. Fandom, powered by Wikia. http://onelifetolive.wikia.com/wiki/Nora_Hanen. Accessed 1 February 2017. Nora Hannon Gannon Buchanan is Headed to Port Charles. SoapHub. http://soaphub.com/general-hospital/nora-buchanan-port-charles-general-hospital/. Accessed 2 February 2017. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}